


【哈德】记一次俯卧撑

by shenshengdeshiwu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshengdeshiwu/pseuds/shenshengdeshiwu
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	【哈德】记一次俯卧撑

Draco穿着Harry宽松的汗衫，衣摆随着他身体下压的动作拉起，露出那包裹在紧身小短裤里的浑圆屁股。 Harry刚要出声赞美Draco姿势标准漂亮，那小混蛋就松力放手，全身放松地瘫到了瑜珈垫上。

“你未免太偷懒了！才做一下而已！”Harry环胸对着那翻身慵懒侧躺的美人鱼撇嘴。

Draco抬起手，“我就不做，这运动只适合你。”Harry握住Draco的手，顺着他的力道倒到Draco身上，用手肘撑在Draco脸颊两侧。

Draco双手放到Harry饱满的胸肌上，摩挲享受着那诱人的手感，抬起脖颈，仰头亲了Harry嘴角一下，“你负责做，我负责给你奖励。”

Harry垂眸，一双宝石绿眼睛盈满Draco勾着唇角得得意洋洋的笑，他轻叹一口气，没办法，他就是拿这赖皮的小混蛋没辄。

他双手撑到胸膛两侧，让自己悬在Draco上方摆正姿势，将自己的身躯平板撑起，让自己完美的躯体映入Draco眼帘。 Draco着迷地看着Harry雕塑般立体分明的胸肌腹肌和没入牛仔裤裤头的人鱼线，他舔舔唇，纤长的手指悄悄顺着深邃的沟壑向下滑，Harry发出危险的警告低鸣，Draco抬头 回给他一个邪笑，将手收回Harry胸肌上摆好。

Harry下压身躯，脸庞近得可以数清Draco弯翘的浅金眼睫。 Draco抬起眼帘看向Harry刀刻斧凿俊朗的脸浓黑的眉深邃的眼，觉得自己被无边的绿意Harry的气息包裹沦陷，他不自觉屏住呼吸，忘记维持自己嘴角勾起的弧度， 直到Harry轻哼提醒他别忘记给予'奖励'。 Draco微皱鼻头，仰头轻啄Harry柔软的嘴唇，在心里腹诽上天的不公，怎么能让这男人拥有一切美好，迷人得如此天怒人怨。 又不禁得意，这样的Harry的无边耐心都是给自己的，只给自己。 只有自己能这样放肆地享受他的纵容和炽热火烫的爱情。 他心里的恶魔尾巴高高翘起，双手捏了一把Harry饱满的胸肌，换得一记不严厉的凝视。 在Harry下一次俯压时，他仰首用双唇含住Harry的下唇，再下一次，伸出舌尖舔过Harry密合的嘴唇，再下一次，撬开Harry的唇缝钻进去在整齐 的齿列滑了一圈。

“Draco，”Harry警告地叫了声他的名字，但只让他更得寸进尺地把舌尖探得更深入，卷着Harry柔韧的舌头打了个转。 摆在饱胀胸肌上的长指轻轻滑动，若无其事地拨动上面的小小突起。

Harry的眸色变了，单手手肘落地，低头要更多的索取Draco口中的津液，但Draco推着他的胸膛把他推开，“不行Potter，你得继续做，100下。”

Harry无奈叹气，但还是重新撑起身体，继续以稳定的节奏做俯卧撑，只是身体起伏间滚烫的热度辐射，包裹着Draco的气息无法抑制地越加浓郁。 Draco不禁加快了呼吸的频率，听见了自己胸腔里鼓点的声音，但想作怪的内心占据上风。 他一边回复每次都只给下压的Harry一个啄吻，一边用灵巧的双手逗弄着Harry的乳尖，或拨或弹或轻轻摩挲。

几次后Harry低吼一声，再次下压时低头袭向Draco双唇要将它吞没，但被Draco偏头闪过，勾唇假笑：“忍不住了？Potter？”

Harry咕哝抱怨一声，但回复规律的俯卧撑。

Draco一边继续给Harry纯洁的啄吻做奖励，一边抬起一条修长的腿，用脚尖沿着Harry小腿肌肉的线条滑动。 Harry微侧身体，改成单手俯卧撑，空出的一手抓住Draco做乱的腿，将它压在瑜珈垫上，宽大的手掌上下滑动，用粗糙的指腹摩挲那白皙丝滑的肌肤。

Draco被摸得麻痒不已，一个翻身挣脱Harry的掌控，改成趴卧在瑜珈垫上，一边扭头保持给Harry的啄吻，一边翘起自己浑圆的屁股磨蹭Harry紧绷的裤裆。

Harry掐了Draco窄腰一把，单手上撑的同时另一手轻松解开裤扣，拉下拉链给予自己疼痛的性器舒展的空间。

Draco视线下溜，对着Harry内裤高撑起的大帐篷咽了咽口腔内分泌的口水，把臀部翘得更高，去迎接Harry的勃起。

Harry双手撑地下压，将Draco压到了瑜珈垫上，硬物隔着布料压入Draco的弹性饱满的臀肉中间。

Draco轻喘着气，“Fuck，Potter，操我。”

Harry撑起身体并沉声给下指令：“脱掉你的裤子。”

“Yes,”Draco仓促地两手向后拉下紧身短裤，黑色的布料卡在白皙大腿上，衬得两团浑圆的臀瓣越加雪白。

Harry下压，再次把粗大炽热的硬物压进Draco臀缝里，但还不够，他单手撑起身体，把自己的内裤也拉扯下去，粗长深红的硬物弹跳出来。 “把你的屁股掰开。”

Draco喘着气，两双手修长的手指扣住自己臀部的肌肉，向两侧拉开，把玫瑰粉红的穴口暴露出来。 Harry施了个无杖润滑咒，身体下沉的同时两只手指直接插入Draco的身体，Draco高声呻吟出声，努力放松肠道适应Harry粗长的手指。

Harry配合俯卧撑的节奏，一下下用手指操着Draco，顶开紧紧吸吮他的湿黏肠肉。 Draco放浪地呻吟，扭着屁股把前列腺送到Harry指腹上，“快点…！”

“别急。”Harry抽出两指，把无名指也加了进去。 Draco的呼吸破碎在黏稠的水声里，心脏的鼓点也乱了节拍，只有Harry的俯卧撑依然规律稳定。

Draco的指甲把自己的臀肉掐出红痕，饱胀的阴茎在瑜珈垫上难耐摩擦，Harry终于在第三十五个俯卧撑加入了小指，第四十个俯卧撑时抽出手指，把炽热的性器对齐 穴口，一手扣住Draco的窄腰，沉身，贯穿。

Draco尖叫出声，嘴巴无法合拢，急促地喘息。 Harry的汗水滴到他背上，对他滚烫的身躯来说冰冰凉凉，却消不掉丝毫热度。

Harry低吼一声，Draco的穴道太紧太湿太热了，他恢复双手撑地，只有这样才能让他撑起身体而不融化在Draco身体里。

他撑高的姿态只剩浅浅的端部还被含在Draco穴口，Draco胸腹抵着瑜珈垫，想抬高臀部去挽留Harry的炽铁，才抬高一点吞下多一点端部，就 被Harry一个沉身下压再次贯穿至底，撑满至极致。 Draco发出满足到快超出负荷的呻吟，肠肉抽搐地收缩挤压Harry的粗大，Harry呼吸粗重，必须拿出12万分的自制力才能逼自己维持稳定的节奏离开再插入这烫化人的温柔乡 。

室内汗水蒸腾热气氤氲，Harry保持最标准的姿势做着俯卧撑，一下下顶开Draco的穴道，辗过前列腺，撞击在肠道最深处。 Draco手松开臀肉紧紧抓住瑜珈垫，腰胯自发地扭动去迎合Harry入侵的节奏，“太舒服了…！好爽！…Potter…快一点！再快一点！”Harry随着俯卧撑 动作的插干每一下都又深又重，把Draco爽到极致，脚趾头蜷曲成一团，全身肌肉都绷紧抽搐，唯一还不够的就只剩操干的速度了，Draco想要更多， 想要Harry像之前的每一次把他捅成爆浆泡芙那样疯狂地干他，“快点！Potter！”Draco抬起腰腹，想要自己加快摆腰的速度，想要把Harry的一下 操干变成两下，却不想Harry又空出一只大手掐住他的腰，“不行Draco，俯卧撑的节奏就是这样，是你说要做100下的，我还没做完。”

“你不会做快一点吗？！愚笨的Potter！”现在Harry缓慢上抽的过程都让Draco麻痒不已，好像有一万只蚂蚁在噬咬他的肠肉，让他呜咽着想要又快又狠的摩擦。 “可是我不想呢，这样慢慢来不好吗？”Harry再次重重下沉把Draco捅到底，在上撑之前贴着Draco的耳廓呢喃，满足地看到一滴汗珠在他吐出的热气中 在Draco鬓角凝聚而出，滑下Draco俊美潮红的脸庞。 他照着节奏稳定抽出Draco的身体，看着Draco难耐地甩动脑袋反对，一头平时总是滑顺整齐的浅金发潮湿散乱，衬得Draco肌肤上的红潮更加深色诱人。 “不好…这样不好…”“不好吗？这样不舒服？”Harry一手探入Draco身下，压住他小腹，撑地的单臂弯曲，胯部再次重重下压，粗大的性器破 开层层叠叠肠肉，用力辗过Draco前列腺，撞在Draco肠道弯折处。 Draco尖叫出声，感觉被Harry的大手和阴茎前后夹击，腹部完全被捅出Harry老二的轮廓。 他颤抖着回答“舒服…”声音破碎在喘息里，“就是快一点…我受不了…”但Harry没有回答，把压在Draco腹部的手掌抽出，放到Draco后颈，随着上撑抽身的 动作指尖沿着Draco脊椎的线条向下滑动，看着Draco在自己身下激烈地呜咽喘气，肌肉颤抖，被指尖连成一线的水痕再次破碎断开。 他感觉自己内心充满占有欲的狮子在咆哮，他再次用力下沉，压到Draco后背时低头在Draco漂亮的肩线上咬了一口。 “啊！你这只臭狮子！巨怪疤头！”Draco骂道，但声音和平时高亢的声线完全不同，沙哑、夹杂过度急促的暧昧情欲的抽气呼气。 Harry再次慢慢上升身体，满意地看着自己做出的标记，目光流向Draco优美的脖颈，他应该再多做几个。

Draco的穴口徒劳地收缩吸吮浅浅停留的Harry阴茎端部，渴望它快点再次用力捅入，终究忍受不住，向自己口中的臭狮子乞求，“拜托…快一点…啊！”Harry用力捅 入，在Draco耳边问，“你说什么？太小声了。”

“呜…求你…快点干我！”

“我不正在干你吗？”Harry稳定地上撑后再次下压捅入，享受Draco湿热肠道紧密包裹他老二的极致快感，和身下Draco渴求他的美景。

“呜、更快点、像麻瓜的电钻那样—突突突的！”Draco在Harry的阴茎上扭着屁股说，“拜托…！下次你想怎么玩都随你…！”

“真的？你能对Salazar发誓？”Harry继续动作并要求确认，他得确定这小混蛋不会再次赖皮反悔，他想在Draco身上用那些麻瓜玩具很久了，但Draco总是不同意。 虽然不用那些玩具他也能把Draco做到哭，但他总觉得他还能让Draco哭得更凄美一些。 想到这Harry才意识到在床上时自己内心的Slytherin蛇总是和心里的狮子不相上下的昂首叫嚣。 嗯，不过他不讨厌自己Slytherin的一面，尤其是用在Draco身上。 Harry勾起嘴角舔了舔Draco后颈细嫩的肌肤，在Draco呻吟着对Salazar发誓的时候咬了下去，嗯，这次是Slytherin的他的记号。 看着自己做下的鲜红标记，Harry不自觉用蛇佬腔说道“Draco你真美。”耳边的嘶嘶声让Draco兴奋颤抖得更大力，“天！快点！用力干我，把我 操坏！Potter！”

“好，如你所愿。”Harry手掌放回胸侧，结实的双臂以最快的速度撑起全身再快速弯曲让身体下沉，粗大坚硬的阴茎快速地挤开肠肉抽出再贯入， 囊袋胯骨大腿肌肉打在Draco弹性饱满的翘臀上。 Draco满足地高声尖叫，和啪啪啪的肉体拍打声及黏腻的水声一同充盈整个房间。 但Draco没有余暇可为这些淫糜的声音感到任何想法，被狂暴顶开冲撞摩擦的快感已逼得他理智碎成星光。 肉体交合的力道如此之强，但他却几乎误以为自己飘浮在幻梦之中，在一袭又一袭强烈的快感中颤抖成无根的浮萍。 他在模糊闪烁的视野里咬住下唇，恰当的痛感好似最后一枚将他灵魂连在现实世界的锚，尽管它也快渐渐失效。

Harry的理智线也维持得艰巨，极致的快感焚烧他的神经思绪，高速的运动燃烧他全身肌肉，汗水飞快沿着他下颌的线条胸腹的肌理汇聚，随着俯卧撑的律动甩到Draco背部， 和Draco的汗水交融混合难分。

Harry眼眶泛红看着Draco紧闭双眼的侧脸，看到他咬得湿润鲜红的嘴唇，哑声说道，“你转过来，让我亲你。”

“好—啊啊，好…”Draco在呻吟尖叫中答应，Harry停下动作，一手协助喘不过气快软成泥的Draco翻身。 Draco仰躺好，睁开眼睛着迷地看着悬在上方的Harry，抬手勾住Harry后颈，把他拉下来激烈亲吻。 Harry一边用舌头在Draco口腔内翻搅，汲取Draco口中津液，一边单手向下调整阴茎位置，重新插入Draco屁股里。 Draco大腿张开，就想把一双长腿盘到Harry腰上，却被Harry阻止，“不，自己把你的腿抱好。”

Draco不满地哼声，但还是听话地把双腿折起抱在肋骨两侧，抬高臀部让Harry可以在俯卧撑下压时可以用最顺的角度贯穿而入。

Harry低头凝视Draco，躯干快速起伏一下下飞速用力挞伐着美味的躯体。 汗水快速泌出，如雨般洒落，Draco无法合拢的嘴吃到许多，他呻吟着喊咸，又喊着要更多。 他肿胀的阴茎在两人腹肌间摩擦，随着快感胀痛到顶点。 Harry低头把Draco的尖叫吞入腹中，锁着Draco的唇舌把他操破临界点，让他白浊喷洒两人一身。

Draco高潮紧缩的肠道绞得Harry一窒，他终于把悬空太久的膝盖落于地上，抱紧Draco一起翻了个身，让Draco趴在自己身上。 一双大手抚着Draco湿透了的身躯，Harry亲吻Draco的侧脸、太阳穴等他慢慢喘过气来。

许久后Draco终于缓过气来，身体不再颤抖，把头从Harry肩窝抬起来，双腿分开落在Harry腿侧，就要直起身来。 但Harry把他拉了回来，弯着翡翠绿眼睛得意地笑着看着他，“你欠我80个奖励的吻。”Draco甩了他一个大白眼，老二都还塞在自己屁股里， 臭狮子真有脸说，“没了，刚刚的热吻抵掉了。”

“那顶多算一个！”Harry不满地咬了Draco笔挺的鼻尖一口，“你不给我自己来讨。”他扶着Draco的腰，把自己的阴茎抽出一半，再挺胯用力插回去， 同时抬头啄了Draco唇瓣一下。 Draco还在不应期，但身体仍残留着高潮的余韵，敏感的抖了抖，“再等等—”“等不了了。”Harry又一吻吻掉Draco的抗议，腰胯摆动速度加快， 一下又一下用力操着被他掐着腰逃不走也没力气逃走的Draco，每顶一下就抬头亲一下Draco甜蜜柔软的唇。 Draco呻吟着攀紧Harry的肩，放弃挣扎，任由Harry索取，只能用把指甲掐进Harry皮肉里来舒缓自己过度的快感。 没几下Draco脖子就酸了，又要埋回Harry颈间，Harry不让，抱着他坐了起来，捧着他的屁股操。 Draco额头抵着Harry的额头，环着Harry脖子，嗯嗯啊啊地叫，暧昧沙哑的呻吟又被Harry一口接一口吃掉。

两人的汗水一起往下流，湿滑得Draco要固定不住自己，Harry要捧不稳他圆润的臀。 一下打滑，Draco重重坐到Harry腿上，Harry一下顶到Draco最深处，在Draco的尖叫声中Harry压着他再翻一次身，让Draco背落在地上，两人就此跑出瑜珈垫的 范围落在微凉的木地板上，但无人在意，Harry两手扣住Draco纤细的脚踝，把他两条修长的大长腿抗到自己肩上，腰臀悬空。 Harry用力向前摆腰，操进Draco火热的穴里，力道撞得Draco湿滑的背在木地板上滑了一下，Harry扣着Draco的腰把他扯回来，又再次把他撞出去，Draco 呻吟着晃着脑袋，重新勃起的阴茎也笔挺地指着空气晃动。

Harry越操越大力，把Draco撞出去滑动的冲程撞得越来越大，就算有汗水润滑，Draco的背仍被磨得火辣。 但肠道里极致的快感完全淹没后背的感官，Draco叫到没有声音了，哑着嗓子干吟。 Harry心疼他，把他长腿放下来，盘到自己腰上，倾身吻住他，把口水渡入他口中滋润他。 Draco哪想得到他是这样想的，只顾用力吸吮Harry的唇舌发泄让自己崩溃的快感，如果他知道，肯定会翻Harry一个大白眼，毕竟Harry操他的速度力度可丝毫没减。

两人吻肿彼此的唇，紧紧掐着对方的身体爆发，Harry倒在Draco身上，扎实的重量沉重地压着Draco，却给他深沉的满足感。 两人大口地喘气，不知过了多久才慢慢平复，Draco满足地贴着Harry，酸软的身体一毫米都不想动，用沙哑的声音说，“这锻炼真不错，我肯定有瘦。”Harry 翻了个白眼，但还是说，“那我们天天都做。”


End file.
